Elsword: Lost in the Forest
by TheRaichux3
Summary: After a turn of events, Aisha and Elsword are separated from the Elgang and are lost in a forest. A forest filled with monsters. Elsword does not have his sword, and Aisha's magic is gone. Will they survive the forest? AishaxElsword Character death may happen Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Elsword: Rune Slayer

Aisha: Elemental Master

Rena:Grand Archer

Raven: Reckless Fist

Eve: Code Empress

Chung: Deadly Chaser

Chapter 1

The Elgang were at the fields of Ruben, it was night time, and they were all sleeping in a tent. All except Aisha, Aisha was softly giggling as she was mixing chemicals around with a big stick. The chemicals were in a large pot. She was making a potion. Not any kind of potion, a potion that was able to give the drinker greater power than what the drinker had before. Aisha started laughing as if she was a mad scientist. Then somebody pushes her. Aisha jumps out of both fear and surprise. She turns around to see Elsword snickering.

"Don't do that dummy! What do you want?" Aisha asked.

"I see that you're making a potion." Elsword replied.

"Obviously." Aisha said as she goes back to work. Elsword began poking Aisha's shoulders over and over until Aisha turns back around. Furious, Aisha slaps his face.

"Ow...!" Elsword put his hand on the cheek Aisha slapped.

"That's what you get. Don't you know that the slightest mistake on this can creat-" Aisha's sentence was interrupted by the pot shaking. it started shaking faster and faster and Aisha began to scream in fear. it started making noises, similar to a earthquake. Oberon and Ophelia appeared out of the tent and put their hands out, creating a barrier around the tent. They go back inside the tent safely. The pot creates a tornado, draining all the chemicals inside the pot. The tornado goes toward Elsword and Aisha. They both started running away from the tornado, but the tornado catches them and has them in its grasp. The tornado rips through the forest, and goes away from the Elgang. The tornado stops and calms down. it then fades away. Elsword and Aisha were in mid air when it faded away, So they fell to the earth hard.

"Ouch... What was that!?" Elsword asked as he got up and rubbed his head to relieve the pain from landing. Aisha gets up as well.

"I don't know, but i do know that this is all your fault!" Aisha screamed at Elsword.

"What!? How is it my fault!? You're the one who decided to make the potion in the first place, knowing what would happen if you messed up!" Elsword screamed back at her.

"If you haven't have done anything to me, i'd be two times stronger now!"

"You probably didn't need that potion!" They started fighting as the sun began to rise.

**Meanwhile... **

Eve awakens from her slumber and looks out the tent. The tent had barrier around it. Eve shrugs and puts her hand out to the barrier. the barrier disappears. Eve looks around to try to find Elsword and Aisha. Realizing that they are gone, Eve pushes Rena slightly to wake her up. Rena wakes up.

"Rena, Elsword and Aisha are missing." Eve said.

"They're what!?" Rena quickly gets up. Her scream wakes Everyone else in the tent.

"Rena, don't scream like that..." Chung said. Raven groans and gets up as well.

"They're gone!? Oh no, we gotta find them!" Rena began panicking and starts crawling quickly to the exit of the tent. Raven crawls over and blocks her.

"We can't just leave yet. Besides, where ever they are they'll come back here right? Lets just wait." Raven said. Rena sighs.

"I hope you're right..."

**Meanwhile...**

Elsword and Aisha were away from each other, walking. They were glaring at each other as they walked. Soon Elsword starts to look around at his surroundings. The Elgang was no where to be seen.

"Hey, wheres everyone else?" Elsword asked.

"I dunno, maybe they were blown away from the tornado or something." Aisha said. Then bushes rustled. Alert, Elsword and Aisha turn to the bushes. Nothing was there so they kept walking. Then the noise returned. They turn to see a monster, a large mushroom with eyes.

"Easy. Let me get my sword..." Elsword reached for his sword but it wasn't there.

"What!? Wheres my sword!?" Elsword screamed, Aisha started laughing at him.

"Idiot, You must have left it behind. I got this." Aisha put her arm out for a while. Her wand teleported to her grasp. Aisha smiles.

"Lightning bolt!" Aisha said as she pointed her wand at it. Nothing happened and Elsword started laughing.

"What!? My magic! Why isn't it working!?" Aisha screamed. Elsword walks to the monster.

"I don't need a weapon to take you out." Elsword kicks the monster. Frightened, the mushroom runs away into the bushes. Then more mushroom monsters came out of the bushes. They all growled at them. Elsword started kicking some of them. Then more and more came out of the bushes. There were thousands of them.

"There's too many of them!" Elsword said and screamed.

"Okay Eldork calm down, I'll teleport us out of here." Aisha grabs Elsword's shoulder and closes her eyes. Nothing happens.

"I can't teleport! My mana? No, that's not it. My magic was drained!" Aisha screamed. Elsword puts his hand out to the monsters closing his eyes.

"Don't worry, i got this!" Elsword glared at the mob of monsters. They all jumped at them to attack them. Elsword screams as hard as he could, focusing to try to create a fire ball.

**Soon...**

Elsword and Aisha were on the floor together bruised and beaten up. The monsters were bored of attacking them so they left.

"Ugh...! Why couldn't i use my magic!?" Elsword coughed. Aisha groaned out of pain.

"Since my magic was drained, yours should be too, dummy." Aisha coughed.

"I never thought... The legendary Aisha... Could go out like this... Defeated by minor monsters.." Aisha said. She turned around so Elsword could not see her crying.

"We're not gonna die Aisha. Don't worry."

"We are Elsword! There's no way we can survive! We have no magic, no nothing! Our weapons are useless, and we're far away from the rest of the group!" Aisha screams. Then she breaks into tears. Elsword gets up weakly and puts his hand on his arm. His palm started glowing golden. Aisha sees this and her eyes widen out of surprise. She lifts her upper body up.

"What are you doing!?" Aisha asked him.

"This is a spell i put on myself that only activates when I'm beaten down badly. It can fully heal one person." Elsword explained.

"Oh..." Aisha lays back down on the ground, looking depressed. She knew that Elsword would never heal her. Elsword smiles and walks to Aisha. he sits down near her and grabs Aisha's hand. Aisha gasps.

"What are you doing!?" Aisha asked.

"I'm gonna heal you with this. You know that i can give it to you from your hand."

"What!? Eldork, You can't! You can heal yourself and leave!"

"You shouldn't worry about me. The legendary Aisha should live on right?" Elsword smiled at her.

"I'm not taking it! I'm going to block out the power!" Aisha closed her eyes, But she was already fully healed.

"E-Eldork...!"

"I already blocked out my hand, you can't transfer the healing magic back. Go back to the group, tell them i'm sorry..." Elsword lays on his back and closes his eyes.

"Eldork...! Eldork! Elsword!" Aisha began calling out for him and shaking his body. Elsword didn't move. Then Aisha gasped and stopped.

"Elsword, you knew that magic could be transferred through other people's hands... But you forgot one thing." Aisha gulped.

"..It can be transferred through lips as well." Aisha concluded. Aisha kisses Elsword with tears falling from her cheeks. Aisha started glowing and some of her wounds returned to her. Then Elsword started glowing and he was being healed slightly. Elsword tries to get up but could not because Aisha was still kissing him. Elsword starts blushing hard and tries to push her away but Aisha puts her hand on his cheek. Elsword pushes Aisha away hard. Aisha pulls away from him quickly and Elsword leans his upper body back up. He starts gasping for air.

"E-Eldork! You're awake!"

"Yeah I am, Thank you for sharing the healing magic, But did you have to kiss me so... passionately?" Elsword asked. Aisha started blushing hard.

"I-It was all in the moment!"

"Sure. Anyway, we need to get going." Elsword gets up and starts walking. Aisha starts running to him to follow him. They start walking forward, to where the Elgang was. Then they stop walking.

"It's getting dark." Elsword said. Aisha nods in a agreement. Elsword grabs sticks on the ground and puts them on a single place. Then he puts his arm out to them. He starts screaming as hard as he could, focusing. a fire comes out of his palm and he puts it on the sticks. The sticks ignite and start a camp fire. He sighs out of relief and lays down.

"Having drained magic sucks. I don't know how i managed to cast fire." Elsword said.

"Yeah." Aisha nods in agreement. It became quiet.

"Elsword, if you really wanted to block out the magic and let me heal on my own, Why didn't you block out both your lips and your hands?" Aisha asked, breaking the silence. Elsword blushes and turns his head away.

"W-We should get some sleep." Elsword turns around and lays down on his side, turning away from Aisha. Aisha smiles and walks to Elsword.

"You did that so you could seem like the hero huh? Was this planned?" Aisha asked. Elsword turns away from her.

"You knew that i would want to save you. So you only blocked out your hand because you wanted me to kiss you! Am i right?" Aisha smiles at him. Elsword ignores her. Aisha lays down and starts to crawl to Elsword's face. As soon as Elsword saw Aisha he starts to turn away. Before he did, Aisha grabs his face so he could not turn away. Aisha leans closer to Elsword's face and smiles. Elsword's face was redder than his hair.

"You like me don't you Eldork?"

"W-What makes you think that? I'm trying to sleep." Elsword said nervously.

"Don't try to play innocent. Why are you red?" Elsword's eyes widen.

"That's because you're making me sick!"

"Love sick?"

"No! Let go of me!" Elsword demanded. Aisha giggles.

"Okay. I will, But tomorrow you better answer my question." Aisha lets go of Elsword and turns around to sleep. Elsword sighs out of relief and starts to sleep as well.

**End of Chapter 1**

** Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Soon, the sun began to rise again. Elsword gets up, stretches for relaxation, and sees that Aisha is still sleeping. He smiles and walks off. Aisha wakes up as soon as he leaves. She gets up and scratches her head. She doesn't see Elsword anywhere and she starts panicking.

"Eldork!? Where are you?" She called for him but he didn't come, She began to think that he abandoned her. She lays down on her back and holds still for a while, trying to accept this. Then Elsword comes back. Aisha notices and jolts up to her feet quickly. Elsword chuckles.

"When did you..." Aisha began to ask.

"I went for a walk." Elsword replied.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You looked peaceful while you were sleeping, so i decided not to wake you up."

"I was worried sick! I thought you abandoned me! I thought something happened to you!" Aisha went to Elsword's chest and began crying on him. She started punching Elsword's chest weakly. Elsword smiles and pats Aisha's head.

"Well next time i'll try to tell you, Okay?" Aisha puts her head up to his face to see his assuring smile. Then she quickly pulls away.

"Okay, lets get going." Elsword said as He began to walk again. Aisha nods and follows him.

**Meanwhile..**

The Elgang was still in the tent, waiting for Aisha and Elsword to return. Rena got up quickly, looking out to see if they're there or not. She does not see them and she gets up. She looks back at the Elgang, everyone else was sleeping there. She sighed and began to sit back down. She saw Elsword's sword and started to panic. She ran out the tent.

"I have to find them." She whispered to herself. She ran toward the forest, where she thought where they were. She began to pass through trees until Raven was there standing in her way.

"Raven! What're you doing here?" Rena gasped.

"Rena, go back. They're gonna be fine." Raven said.

"But they left their weapons here! They're in danger Raven!"

"They're old enough to take care of themselves. They'll be fine, Trust me."

"Raven..." Rena sighed and began walking back to the tent.

"I'm sorry Rena." Raven whispered to himself and began to walk back to the tent as well.

**Meanwhile...**

Aisha and Elsword were still walking toward the tent until a bush started to rustle.

"Aisha! Get down!" Elsword tackles Aisha quickly and covers her mouth. They fall into a bush quickly as a mushroom monster walks by them. Aisha and Elsword remain undetected and Elsword sighs out of relief.

"Aisha, are you okay?" Elsword was on top of Aisha. They were on the floor. It looked as if he was pinning her down.

"Get off me." Aisha said.

"Sorry." Elsword began to get off of her until Aisha grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer to her face. Elsword began blushing.

"I just remembered something. You didn't answer my question yet Elsword." Elsword tried to get away from Aisha's grasp but failed. Aisha smiled.

"There's no escape now Eldork. Now tell me, Do you like me or not?"

"I don't. Now let go of m-" Aisha put her arms around Elsword's neck and started kissing him. Elsword blushed very hard. Aisha pulls away and giggles at the look on his face.

"A-Aisha!?" Elsword started stuttering.

"You look so cute Eldork. I'll play with your emotions again later. You can get off of me now, unless you're enjo-" Elsword quickly jolts away from Aisha. Aisha chuckles.

"L-Let's get out of here."

"You still didn't answer my question Eldo-" Aisha's sentence was introupted by rustling sounds of bushes. Elsword and Aisha quickly get down.

"Do you see anyone here!?" It was Banthus. Elsword gasped and so did Aisha.

"No sir!" It was one of Banthus's goons that said this. They continue walking by.

"Are they gone?" Aisha asked as soon as she thought that the coast was clear.

"Yeah i think. Okay Aisha, we need to go though this forest without being detected by any of Banthus's goons. Cause if we do, we're dead. Okay?" Aisha nods. Elsword gets up, looks left and right and signals Aisha to get up. Aisha gets up quickly. Elsword grabs Aisha's hand and begins running. As they ran, more of Banthus's goons were up ahead. They hid behind a tree together as the goons walked past them.

"Aisha, don't get any ideas..." Elsword began blushing. Aisha smiled at him. Elsword looked if it was all clear. No goons were there. They began to run again.

"Stop right there!" a goon fired a arrow at Aisha and Elsword as soon as he spotted them. The arrow missed. Aisha and Elsword started running and screaming as more goons began to chase them. Then Banthus himself began running after them. They kept running and running until Aisha tripped over a vine. The goons were catching up. Elsword quickly picks Aisha up in a bridal position and starts running. He kept running until he was sure that he lost them. he sighed and looked at Aisha. Aisha's eyes were closed.

"Aisha, you're fine. You just tripped. Don't start this again please." Elsword said. Aisha didn't say anything. Elsword sighed and put her down. He sat down next to her.

"What're we gonna do...? We don't have any food or anything. We should get going now before we get hungry." Elsword declared. Elsword gets up and puts his hand out to Aisha so he could help her up. She didn't move. Elsword groans and picks Aisha up bridal style once more. He began walking. It was quiet.

"Aisha, cut this out, you're fine." Aisha kept quiet.

"You're fi- Aisha!?" Elsword's hand felt a arrow on her back. She had been struck this whole time and Elsword didn't notice.

"Aisha!? Are you okay? Aisha!? Aisha!" Elsword began calling out to her.

"Darn it Aisha, Why didn't you say anything! Ugh... This is my fault! I should have noticed! Aisha please, if you're there, please tell me!" Aisha kept quiet. Elsword broke into tears.

"Aisha...! Please... Wake up...! Please Aisha!" Aisha was still quiet. Elsword began running.

"Aisha, it's gonna be okay, Everything is gonna be okay..." He said, he kept running until he fell. It began to rain.

"Aisha... I already miss you...But i know you're not dead, you can't die here!" Elsword said. Aisha was still quiet.

"Aisha, I wanna talk to you again, i want you to call me names and stuff, I want to fight with you again, like old times...! I sort of always liked your company... I sort of liked you!" Elsword closed his eyes. His tears mixed with the rain.

"Aisha... I think i love you! Please, wake up...! I know you're fine... somehow... I don't know.. But.." Elsword wiped the tears away from his face and made a sad smile.

"The legendary Aisha can't die here right?"

"Of course not dummy." Elsword gasped at Aisha's voice. Aisha puts her upper body up.

"You thought i was dead?" Aisha starts laughing. Elsword was dumbfounded.

"The arrow never hit me dummy, I made it go through my clothes, but not my skin. It looked like i was hit didn't it? Oh Elsword you suck." Aisha laughed even harder until Elsword kissed her. Aisha's eyes widened and she blushed. He pulled back and they both looked into each other's eyes.

"D-Don't do that... Ever again..." Elsword said while looking away and blushing. Aisha smiled.

"Thanks for answering my question." Aisha said. She winked at Elsword.

"What?"

"You know."

"Oh that? That was just all in the moment."

"Whatever." She looked away.

"Lets get going Eldork." She smiled at him. Elsword nodded.

**End of Chapter 2**

**Ooo~ Aisha being on the offensive!**

**Thanks for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was nighttime in Elrios yet again. The rain had stopped and the sky was clear. The Elgang was sleeping in the tent. Everyone but Rena. Rena was sneaking to the forest to go find Elsword and Aisha. She was taking caution on every step she made, making sure that the Elgang did not hear her. She reached the forest and looked back. She sighed and began to walk forward until Raven was there with his arms crossed.

"Raven, I have to find them. Please get out of my way, I don't want to fight you."

"Don't worry, I'm with you this time. But, you shouldn't go alone."

"I guess, Do you want to come with me?"

"Yeah. But we have to make sure Chung and Eve stay here so they could stop Elsword and Aisha if they pass by here." Raven said. Rena nodded in agreement and signaled Raven to follow her. Raven nods and follows her.

**Meanwhile...**

Elsword and Aisha were still in the forest walking back to the Elgang.

"Eldork?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you admit your love to me now?"

"Ugh..." Elsword frowns and Aisha smiles.

"Aisha, don't bother me about it, Right now we need to focus on getting back to the others." Elsword said.

"Okay, whatever..." Aisha walks closer to Elsword. Elsword notices but does not look at her. He kept his gaze forward. Aisha continued to get closer to him, putting her face near Elsword. Elsword starts to blush as this happens. Aisha smiles.

"Are you sure?"

"Aisha stop it."

"Stop what?" Elsword turned to Aisha quickly and stopped walking. Aisha does the same and backs away from Elsword.

"You know! Making this go too fast! You're making so many moves on me that i don't have time to think!" Elsword screamed at her.

"You said that you loved me, am i right?" Aisha crossed her arms.

"I said that I think i love you."

"Don't lie to yourself Eldork, you know you love me."

"I don't! I don't know if i do! That's why i need time to think about it okay!?" Elsword screamed at Aisha. Her eyes widened in surprise. Elsword turned back around and began walking again. Aisha followed. It got quiet.

"Sorry Eldork, This is the first time somebody has ever fallen for me." Aisha looked away. Elsword stopped walking and turned around.

"Liar."

"Huh?"

"You're a beautiful person that would do anything for a person in need. You're strong and brave and everything a boy would want in a girl. Sure you can be annoying at times, but I'm sure any boy would fall for you any day." Elsword said. Aisha's eyes widened and she blushed at Elsword's comment.

"Y-You really think so?"

"Yes." Elsword turns back forward and starts to walk. Aisha stares at him for a moment, then follows him. It got quiet again.

"Sorry for yelling at you Aisha."

"No problem, I'm used to it." It became silent once more.

"I found them boss!" Aisha and Elsword turn around to see that one of Banthus's Goons found them.

"Excellent." Banthus said. Banthus walked to where they were. Elsword and Aisha began running.

"Get them!" Banthus commanded. Banthus pointed his sword at them. His goons started running after them in chase. Elsword and Aisha ran deeper into the forest, They stopped running and began to catch their breath.

"Did we lose them?" Aisha asked.

"I hope..." Elsword replied. Elsword looked around at his surroundings. There were trees all over the place as usual, But Elsword gasped.

"Aisha, I think we're lost."

"What!?"

"I don't know where we are."

"Oh no, no no no, We can't be lost!" Aisha started panicking. Elsword went closer to Aisha and held both of her hands.

"Get a hold of yourself Aisha! We're gonna get out of here. We just need to retrace our steps." Elsword explained. Aisha took some deep breaths and nodded.

"Yeah i guess. Thank you Eldork." Aisha said. Elsword lets go of her hands and looks backwards.

"I guess we should go ba-" A rustling sound was heard yet again. Elsword took Aisha's hand once more and ran.

"Let go of me! I can run by myself." Aisha said. Elsword ignores her and keeps running. He soon stopped running, let go of Aisha's hand, and looked behind him. Banthus's goons were behind them. He started running again, with Aisha behind him. They ran quickly through the forest, dodging branches and bushes as they ran. Elsword trips on a sleeping mushroom, a monster mushroom. The mushroom woke up and growled. Elsword quickly got up and kept running. Other monster mushrooms started to chase them.

"First Banthus, then this? ugh...!" Elsword groans.

"Keep running!" Aisha said. They kept running past the forest until they stopped. They stopped because they were at the edge of a steep cliff. They turned around. Banthus, Banthus's goons, and mushroom monsters came closer and closer to them.

"I think this is it... Aisha, if we don't survive, I want to let you know that... I love you." Elsword said. Aisha nodded and smiled.

"I love you too Eldork." She gulped and closed her eyes accepting fate.

"Aisha!" Aisha quickly opened her eyes. She would recognize that voice anywhere. It was Rena. She was standing on the heads of goons, waving to her. The goons that she was on top of tried to grab her, but she jumped away, going to the next goon to stand on. Raven was behind her and was doing the same. Rena jumped to Aisha and Elsword.

"There's way too many of them! Take my hand Aisha!" Aisha nods and grabs Rena's hand while Rena was in mid air. She felt some of her magic returning. She gasped.

"Is this... The power of nature!? Everyone! hold on to me! I'm going to teleport us all back!" Elsword nodded and placed his hand on her shoulder. Closing his eyes. Rena landed and held on to Aisha's hand. Raven quickly landed as well and placed his hand on Aisha's back. Then Aisha focused and closed her eyes. Nothing happened. The monsters and Banthus's goons were closing in.

"Elsword! I need your help!" Elsword nodded. He yelled as loud as he could, focusing. Then they teleported.

**Later...**

They all teleported back to the camp site. Where Chung and Eve were still sleeping. They were in mid air when they teleported so they landed with a thud. Aisha was the only one that landed on her feet. She sighed out of relief.

"Its finally over, I thought i was gonna die..." Aisha sat down on a distant rock and sighed. Elsword sat down away from Aisha.

"Why did you two leave? You could have told us you were doing something. If you wanted to make out somewhere, tell us next time okay?" Rena said. Elsword quickly looked at her and blushed.

"N-N-No! Let me explain!"

**Elsword explains why they were gone.**

"Well that explains why Aisha couldn't teleport back here." Rena said.

"What gave you the idea that we were making out?" Elsword said while scratching his head. He was still blushing from that comment.

"You two were gonna do that one day." Raven said. Rena nodded in agreement.

"N-No way! There is no way that'd happen!" Elsword said. Aisha gets up and walks to Elsword. She sits down in front of Elsword and gets closer to his face. Elsword's eyes widen and he gulps.

"Are you sure?" Aisha smiles. She puts her hands on Elsword's face. Elsword stops blushing, sighs and kisses Aisha. Aisha's eyes widen. Then she closes her eyes and kisses him back.

"Told ya." Rena whispered. She signaled Raven to leave them alone. Raven nodded and went back into the tent. Rena did the same.

**The End**

**Thanks for reading! **


End file.
